


Cooking Lessons

by feelingofthesea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelingofthesea/pseuds/feelingofthesea
Summary: Draco's awry attempt at cooking could have gone absolutely unnoticed, it didn't.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 18
Kudos: 73
Collections: LoveDump 2020





	Cooking Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NuclearNik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearNik/gifts).



> I love you Niki and I hope you enjoy this!  
> You deserve all the fluff in the world and I'm so happy to call you my friend, my life is better with you in it.
> 
> Thank you so much to [LumosLyra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumosLyra/pseuds/LumosLyra) for fixing my faults!
> 
> Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this creation.

The moment Hermione stepped through the floo, she thought she caught the scent of something strange in the air, but her day had been long and exhausting, so she shed her robes and put it off. 

The sound of hushed voices pulled her towards the kitchen, and the sight that presented itself as she entered the room caused her heart to flow over with love. Her husband and her son were setting the table, or rather Draco was lifting Scorpius to the cupboards so that he could pick a plate and set it on the table, and then they repeated the action for the next. Laughter filled the air, and warmth settled in the pit of Hermione's stomach as she lingered in the doorway for a moment before she cleared her throat to catch the attention of her two boys. 

“Hey, Princess!” Hermione rolled her eyes upon hearing the silly nickname Draco refused to let go. It was a remnant of their time at Hogwarts when Draco actively attempted to rile her up, and though he still sometimes picked at her to see her reaction, it mostly held a lot of affection. “We ordered your favorite curry.”

Sighing with relief, Hermione kissed her husband on the cheek and dropped into the chair next to her son, tousling his hair. She picked up her fork and took a bite of curry, savouring the taste before she turned to Draco.

“How has your day been?”

“Dad burned dinner! He had to put out the fire with his wand.” Scorpius was practically thrumming with excitement while Draco buried his face in his hands.

“Didn’t we agree not to talk about this, bud?” His muffled voice was clearly laced with embarrassment. 

Hermione only raised an eyebrow. “You burned dinner?”

Scorpius answered, “Yes! He put noodles in a pot and then, there was smoke everywhere!” So  _ that _ had been what she smelled when she entered their home.

Draco met her gaze, faint pink coloring his cheeks. “Well, we wanted to surprise you as this was supposed to be our off weekend, and I thought we could make up for you getting called into work for an emergency with homemade dinner.”

Smiling, Hermione asked, “Did you put water in it?” Draco met her question with a confused expression on his face.

“The pot with the noodles, did you put water in it?”

The color on his cheeks darkened as Draco shook his head. 

Hermione had to fight back a laugh because she knew Draco would never forgive her if she teased him about his domestic efforts.

“How about this? We solved the problem at the Ministry faster than we expected, which means I’ll have plenty of time to teach the two of you how to properly cook noodles tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> In the end love always wins.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, it means the world to me!


End file.
